Forgetting
by irisgoddess
Summary: Asami has long since forgotten the time she spent with Mako... hasn't she? Irosami, one-sided Masami. 2nd person. ONESHOT


It isn't hard for you to forget him. He's forgotten you now, though he would protest otherwise.

"You're still my friend, Asami. We're all part of the group, nothing's gonna change that." But he doesn't visit you at the office, refuses to visit the factory while every one else is exited to see the latest in Future Industries technology.

He's forgotten the lazy afternoons spent enjoying each other in too many ways, the long, romantic dinners, your yellow moped putting him in danger the very first time you met. It shouldn't be hard for you to forget if he does it so easily. Most of the time, it isn't.

The person who remembers the most isn't you, isn't him, but Korra. She always accepts your invitations, gossips with you, becomes a closer friend than you would ever have thought possible. She remembers why you met them all in the first place, remembers your relationship better than either than you, and she deals with it so subtly you barely notice.

But you do notice that every time Mako leans in for a kiss while you are with them, she shrugs him off and indulges in a quick glance at you. Somehow you confide all your boy drama to her but her latest date is never mentioned. Dresses for Avatar-mandatory events take hours to pick out, but her outfits for a dinner with him need no assistance. It's nice when you do notice it, that your friend knows you so well, that she remembers so you don't have to.

In fact, as time passes you become certain that the entire relationship might as well never have happened.

You begin to stare at a new firebender instead.

The young general is staying in Republic City to help with the rebuilding of just about everything and deal with the political issues the Equalists made known. Tarrlok's replacement is a nonbender, but that's only a start and the fire nation prince needs to write reports for his mother. You have tea with him one day, all of you, Avatar and coalition, and he's so very proper but he seems to be trying to flirt.

You talk to him again a week later, and he asks if you would like to have tea with him minus the other people. You accept and it builds from there.

He's a gentleman in every way, kind and polite, but he can still make you laugh. You talk about politics sometimes, about what aspects of the Equalist movement should be addressed and which ones should be dismissed as insanity. Other times you talk about sports, about whether or not the Fire Ferrets will ever win again without their star benders.

You never talk about your past, and he doesn't talk about his. It's not just a boy you are trying to forget.

You stop noting the times Korra pushes Mako away in front of you, though you haven't stopped smiling back at her brief glance.

You kiss your general first, and his face flushes red and he stammers– but you're too impatient to wait for him to respond so you kiss him again and this time he manages to kiss back. The time with him is now studded with contact, livening conversation, killing it as well.

He tells you he loves you on a moonlit beach, on a bold red blanket, surrounded by a picnic. You don't respond for a second, and he almost deflates, but you kiss him suddenly and the matter is settled.

After all, of course you love him… right?

You've long forgotten when you spent the afternoons enjoying life with a different love, slimmer, more ragged, less proper. You _don't_ think about how he always made the dinners last for hours while the general leaves you so soon after eating. You ride your yellow moped and you _don't_ think about meeting him every time a pedestrian crosses your path.

The red picnic blanket _doesn't_ make you think of a thick scarf that you used to pull him in for deep kisses.

Except when you lie alone on your bed sometimes you admit to yourself that you could never forget.

You will always remember him, even if he will never again remember you.

**A/N I don't really like this, but I don't know how to make it better and am usually too hard on myself anyway. Hope it didn't disappoint. Also, my first time writing in 2nd person.**


End file.
